White Christmas - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Part 2 of the FOURTH annual REAL World Christmas Marathon Volunteering at Pearl brings back memories of volunteering on past Christmases


_Sammy & Ilna - you warm my heart every day. Thank you for being the best._

 _REALMcRollers and Readers - We hope you enjoy this year's Christmas Marathon as much as we enjoy bringing it to you._

 _This one's dedicated to my Aunt Antoinette who I shared many happy holidays with. Rest in Peace, Auntie, you'll be missed._

* * *

 **White Christmas**

Steve pulled the truck into a spot close to the loading bay and he, Cody, Jadon and Joseph got out.

"Commander, Sir! You're first, Sir. Seaman Rogers and Seaman Avenir, Sir." Two young men snapped to.

"This is Captain Rollins, Cody and Jadon," he gestured to each. The two young men stood even straighter if possible at hearing Joseph's rank.

"At ease, gentlemen. Retired." He smiled as they relaxed slightly and nodded greetings to the boys, who weren't much younger than themselves.

"My partner and his daughter will be here soon," Steve continued, "And Lieutenant Rollins is inside coordinating the pickup area. Cody and Jadon can help get cars loaded and secured."

Just as Steve finished speaking, Danny drove up with Grace. As he approached he took a deep breath. " _That's_ what Christmas smells like! Even if it is two hundred degrees out."

Rogers grinned. "Yes, Sir! I missed that smell being deployed last year."

Danny offered a hand. "Danny Williams. This is my daughter, Grace. New Jersey in the house."

Rogers nodded. "Pennsylvania, Sir. I still miss the snow, but this helps. And they showed this old movie called _White Christmas_ last night that I used to watch with my grandma." He smiled when Joseph said, "great movie". "Yes, Sir. I texted Grandma to tell her and she said she sent me a snow globe. I got it this morning." His smile broadened. "I was happy to volunteer for today. Makes it feel more like Christmas."

Pointing to the pile of fresh trees waiting to be claimed, his attention was drawn to the fast approaching woman wearing a smile and holding a pile of T shirts proclaiming, _Trees for Troops - sponsored by Kamekona Enterprises_.

"Good morning!" Catherine greeted everyone and passed out the shirts. "The volunteers are starting to arrive and the families will be here at zero nine hundred." She looked at the two young men and said, "Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, reserves. Nice to meet you."

"Ma'am." They chorused and she smiled. "Not in uniform, just volunteering today. Avenir? Lieutenant Stagler said to look for you. You're new to her department, right?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am. The Lieutenant's been great." He beamed at being mentioned by a superior officer. "I'm at Pearl since last Tuesday, Ma'am."

"Welcome and thanks for volunteering." She grinned at the enthusiasm. "Let's get these families their trees."

* * *

Joseph helped hoist the last tree into Steve's truck and stepped back as Cody and Jadon maneuvered it to fit with three others. "The boys and I will drop these off," Steve said, taking an address list from Catherine.

"Great. That's the last batch." She turned to her father. "If you can help me finish up inside, I'll drop you home when I pick up Angie."

"Sounds good." He nodded, removing work gloves and handing them to Cody, who'd easily hopped down. "Once again, you guys won't need the heating pad or the Advil."

"Ha! You're in awesome shape."Jadon pointed out. "My uncle told my mama he couldn't believe you'd done your 30. He thought you were, like fifty years old."

"Your uncle may have been blinded by the sun that day," Joseph laughed. "But I'll take the compliment."

"Definitely take it, Dad. It beats being called the mature couple…" she raised her brows at Steve. "Right?"

"Woah, somebody called you and SUPERSeal old?"

"Not old. Mature. As in …" Steve began, but couldn't maintain his composure when Catherine burst out laughing.

"Gus compared us to his parents' friends." Catherine supplied.

"The wedding guy? Fail, you look young." Jadon nodded to punctuate his statement. "And SUPERSeal you lookin' pretty awesome …"

"If you say 'for my age' …" Steve mock warned but his smirk earned a bark of laughter from Jadon and Cody.

"Thank you, Jadon." Catherine reached out to squeeze his arm and he smiled. "We'll remember that if anyone calls us the 'mature parents' at Angie's bus stop in a few years." Her laugh had Steve's smile broadening. "You guys better get going."

"Cath?" He said, before turning to leave. "If Grandma Ang and Elizabeth have any fudge ready when you drop Joseph off …"

"I'll hook you up," She reached up to peck his lips. "See you at home."

"Excellent. See you at home."

"C'mon, Dad, Grace and I did most of it before and had to get to her Aloha Girl hospital caroling. we can finish getting the refreshment area squared away in fifteen minutes. We're going to have movie night with Angie later." She beamed at him and she smile was contagious.

"Lead the way," Joseph have a quick wave as Steve and the boys climbed into the truck. "The faster we get done, the more time I can spend with my beautiful granddaughter before you take her home." He patted her hand when she slipped an arm through his. "And for the record, you're still the nicest, prettiest volunteer on any base."

"Aww…" She stopped at those words, causing him to as well. Leaning up to kiss his cheek before resuming, she said, "and you're still a tiny bit biased, and I love you."

"Love _you_ , sweetheart. More every day."

* * *

 **December 22, 1994**

"More cocoa, Petty Officer?" Sixteen year old Catherine held up the steaming carafe.

"No, thanks. And it's Tim." The young man's eyes ran over her. "I'd _really_ like if you'd sit down." He patted the seat next to him in the all-purpose room turned theater. "I haven't had a pretty girl talk to me in like, months."

She grinned politely. "Thanks. But sorry, I have 57 more people to pass out cocoa to." He looked about twenty three and she was sure the girls from the U. would be happy to visit with the servicemen closer to their age. "And there are a whole group of volunteers from the university on their way. I bet they'll be running to talk to all of you in about ten minutes." He brightened at that and she chuckled. "Enjoy the movie."

Catherine continued on her rounds, chatting, passing out beverages and cookies, and finally sitting cross-legged on the floor with a group of first and second graders to have some cookies and cocoa with the kids.

She'd been there for about ten minutes when a lieutenant approached wearing a smile. "There're plenty of seats, hon." She motioned to the chairs set up for the movie, which was about to start. "Catherine, you must be Elizabeth's daughter." Her volunteer tag read: _Happy Holidays! My name is Catherine._ My you look like her. I worked with her when she headed the Navy-Marine Corps Relief Society fundraiser."

"Yes, ma'am, that's my mom." She grinned proudly. "But no thank you on the seat, ma'am. I'm going to watch with my friends, here."

"If you're sure." The lieutenant's smile widened at the teenager who preferred to keep the children company than sit with the bulk of the volunteers her own age.

"I'm sure, but thank you. Enjoy the movie, ma'am." She smiled and turned her attention back to the little ones.

"My daddy's coming in a little bit," One boy said. "He's off duty at seventeen hundred." He displayed a digital Batman watch and pointed. "He got me this watch for my birf-day."

"That's an awesome watch," she said, and a girl named Karen whose braids sported red and green beads that clicked together when she nodded inched closer.

"I like your top." Karen pointed at the red and green glittery HO, HO, HO! On Catherine's T-shirt.

"Thank you. I like yours, too." The child was wearing a _Rudolph Rocks_ top and matching leggings.

"Do you know the movie tonight? My grandpa likes this movie." A blue eyed boy named James announced as he pointed to a commander in his fifties sitting a few yards away with a baby on his lap. "And you're pretty."

" _And_ you're nice," Karen added.

"Thank you. It's an old movie but my dad really likes it, so I've seen it." Catherine explained.

"It's her dad's favorite Christmas movie," a voice from behind said and her head whipped around at the sound.

"Dad!" She was on her feet and in his embrace in seconds.

"Catherine, sweetheart." He held her at arm's length before pulling her back for another hug.

"You're not due until tomorrow!" She held on tight as Elizabeth appeared at her side. "Mom, did you know?"

Elizabeth beamed, her eyes shining. "Not until about an hour ago."

"I caught an earlier hop." Joseph kept an arm around his daughter as he looked at the children watching them.

"That's your daddy?" Karin asked.

Catherine's smile lit the room. "That's my daddy." She looked at him with pride-filled eyes.

"You stateside, Commander? My mama's stateside. She got home last week. She and daddy are havin' a date night." She giggled and pointed to a teenager who was sitting with friends a few yards away but keeping a watchful eye. "I'm here with RayRay, he's my big brother."

"I am stateside for my next assignment. I'm happy your mama is, too." Joseph nodded with a smile of his own. He held Elizabeth's hand in the one that wasn't around his daughter's shoulders.

"Do you gotta go home now, Catherine?" James asked. He knew the drill and assumed their new friend would be leaving with her parents. "She was gonna watch with us. She's the nicest, best volunteer." He confirmed.

"And the prettiest," Karen echoed.

"I completely agree." Her father said.

"Thanks, Dad." She kissed his cheek. "Even if you're a little biased."

When Catherine looked at the children and back at her parents, Joseph could see that as much as she wanted to join them at home, she wouldn't shirk her responsibilities as a volunteer. It was among the many reasons she made him and her mother proud every day.

The Rollins' exchanged a smile just before Commander Rollins, USN dropped to the floor and patted the ground. "I can't think of a better way to start the holiday with my family than watching my favorite Christmas movie with my wife and daughter."

Catherine and Elizabeth each sat cross legged next to him. Kissing each in turn on the temple, Joseph smiled as the lights flickered and the title card for _White Christmas_ appeared on the screen. "Looks like the holiday's ready to begin."

* * *

 **Present**

Steve arrived home just as Catherine was unlocking the front door. He hopped out of the truck and was beside her quickly. Taking Angie's carrier, he held the door while she went inside.

"Hey, pretty girl. Smokey sent you a treat." Catherine nuzzled the dog and produced a chewy stick from the diaper bag. "And the vanilla fudge was ready," she told Steve. "Gram sent you a few squares." She handed him a wax paper wrapped parcel. "The chocolate wasn't quite done."

Cammie tossed her treat up, caught it and made quick work of the little snack before following Steve to the deck door.

"I'll text Grandma Ang," he tossed over his shoulder as he popped a square of the confection into his mouth. "It's great fudge, every flavor."

When Steve and Cammie returned forty five minutes later to find a pajama-clad Angie waiting with Catherine, all four settled in the living room. Steve took the baby and sat her against his chest

"So, Christmas movie?" He slid an arm around Catherine when she snuggled against him, remote in hand.

"Christmas movie." She nodded.

"Which one?"

"It's a double feature." She glanced at the baby. "First up, while she's still awake, _Mickey's Christmas Carol_."

Steve grinned and placed a kiss on Angie's head. "And then?"

Catherine's smile turned soft along with her eyes. " _White Christmas_."

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
